The Devil Within
by UsBloodImmortals666
Summary: After the battle with Pitch, you thought our little hero, Jack Frost would have a nice happy ending right? WRONG!


The Devil Within

**I will keep quiet,**

**You won't even know I'm here.**

**You won't suspect a thing.**

**You won't see me in the mirror,**

**But I've crept into your heart.**

**You can't make me disappear,**

**Til I make you.**

I wake up and realize I'm screaming. I look around and see I'm alone in a common room with a roaring fire in the fire place. All of a sudden, my dream comes back to me. In it, my boyfriend, Aster, and my family, the Guardians, had been stolen away from me in the night and had been brutally murdered. And that murderer was me.

**I made myself at home,**

**In the cobwebs and the lies.**

**I'm learning all your tricks,**

**I can hurt you from inside.**

**Oh I made myself a promise,**

**You would never see me cry,**

**Til I make you.**

I felt horror as a freezing wave creeps up my spine. How could this happen, why would I do _this_? I couldn't have, I couldn't have. But I did, the proof was right there. My front has been turned red with the blood; it drips down my body and runs down my legs to pool at my feet until the carpet can't sponge anymore and I am _literally_ standing in a puddle of blood. There was _no_ denying it. But it couldn't have been me, not really at least. I had the _memory_, but all I did was watch from the sidelines, I saw what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. I didn't do it. Someone, or rather _something_ else did. Rather, a _monster_.

**_Oh come now. Don't be like that, you know you liked it._**

Another chill, LIKED IT, I despised it, I hated it, and I loathed it with my entire soul.

**_What soul do you think you have?_**

"Shut up!"

**_Shhhh. Hush now, it's all right. I'll take away your pain, just let me take over. All you need to do is relax._**

"NO!"

**_Relax._**

I tried to struggle, but it was becoming harder, I was so sleepy.

**_That's it. Just relax._**

"No! Please no! Make it stop, make it STOP! MAKE IT"- everything went dark.

**You'll never know what hit you,**

**Won't see me closing in.**

**I'm gonna make you suffer.**

**This hell you put me in,**

**I'm underneath your skin:**

**The devil within.**

**You'll never know what hit you.**

I wake up again, surrounded by shadow. I see darkness all around me and only a tiny sliver of light coming from an unseen crack in the wall somewhere. I hear tiny whimpers surrounding me and meet… utter… _horror_. Shackled to the walls are the corpses of Aster, North, and several Baby Tooths; Tooth is laying a few feet away, a _bloody_ heap of skin and plucked feathers. I look down to see Sandy with a knife buried into his throat before he dissolves into a lifeless pile of sand.

**I will be here,**

**When you think you're all alone.**

**Seeping through the cracks,**

**I'm the poison in your bones.**

**My love is your disease.**

**I won't let it set you free,**

**Til I break you.**

**_It's beautiful isn't it? *Sigh* so lovely_**_._

"How can you call it that, how can you even stay calm?"

**_That's what it is. Lovely. As for staying calm, this is only a tiny fraction of what I can do, what you see here, it's nothing, and it is child's play._**

"Why do you do it?"

**_Because I can. It's in my nature._**

"Who ARE you?"

**_I am the creature you call nightmares, I am the creature you fear that hides in your closet or under your bed. I am your worst fears, your darkest secrets, your darkest dreams, your darkest desires. I AM DEATH. I AM YOU, OR… AT LEAST… THE DARKER VERSION OF YOU. I am your Devil Within._**

I look again to the remains of my family.

**_They're not your family, not anymore._**

"But I loved them!"

**_Love? There is no such thing as love, not in nature. Love is a weakness. Love's a trick of the human mind. And your mind, this mind, is now mine, and I say there is no love._**

I feel a searing pain burst through my head. I couldn't scream, it was so intense, but it was over.

**_There much better. So can you now tell me what LOVE is?_**

Love is- what is love? No, No, No! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

I finally let out the bloodcurdling scream.

**You'll never know what hit you,**

**Won't see me closing in.**

**I'm gonna make you suffer.**

**This hell you put me in,**

**I'm underneath your skin:**

**The devil within.**

**You'll never know what hit you.**

"Jack! Jack! Wake up! You are having nightmare!" I hear North's gruff voice say. No, not this again. I cannot bear the thought of losing them again. This life hates me. I've already lost them once, how can I bear to do so again? I suddenly feel a searing pain rip through my body and I am overcome by the fire of it. "Jack, Sweet Tooth? Please wake p." Oh, how evil the world is to mock me in this manner.

**_You better get up. See how evil I can be._**

NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Ack! Up Jack, get up!" I open my eyes and look to see North, Tooth, and Sandy, their faces marred with worry. THEY'RE ALIVE! MY FAMILY IS ALIVE!

I hear the door to the common room open and in walks Aster. I rush to him and bury my face into his furred chest and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Oomph. Hiya Snowflake. What's this fer?"

"Sweet Tooth had a nightmare."

"Ooohhh." Aster wraps his arms around me. "Don't worry Jack, yer fine."

My body locks up in fear; I realize the voice in my head is the voice of Aster. My head jerks up to see Aster looking down at me with a wicked smile. His eyes were no longer their familiar emerald green, but instead they are now red, red as death.

**I tried to be the lover to your nightmare.**

**Look what you made of me.**

**Now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bear.**

**Look what you made of me.**

**Look what you made of me.**

**I'll make you see….**

**_Shocking isn't it. *Laughs* Hello dear._**

He takes a boomerang from his sash, and plunges it into my chest. I die-

Only to wake up.

"Snowflake, are yeah alrigh'? Was it ah nightmare?"

Aster's fine.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine."

Aster grunts and a few seconds later, he's snoring.

I smile as I go to the bathroom and splash water on my face. I look up in the mirror, I see my eyes are red, red as death. I reel back, my mouth opens in a scream. Slowly my reflection changes: my white hair becomes raven, my skin becomes ashen, and my eyes become a flat black save for a band of red where my irises should have been. My reflection's face twists into a sadistic smirk.

**_Hello Snowflake._**

I let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

**You'll never know what hit you,**

**Won't see me closing in.**

**I'm gonna make you suffer.**

**This hell you put me in,**

**I'm underneath your skin:**

**The devil within.**

**You'll never know what hit you.**

Finis

*The song is: _The Devil Within_

by: Digital Daggers

linebreak

AN: This story was born from an already existing one of mine (a friend and myself had written the previous mentioned). Here at school we have a Creative Writing Club of which I am a member, so I decided to take Rise of the Guardians and do a demonic possession prompt with it, ppppppppppppllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee, don't flame. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the story, if not... oh well. I am actually new here with only two stories uploaded, so please review.


End file.
